


Secrets and Confessions

by rufousnmacska



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Book 1: House of Earth and Blood, F/M, Ruhn-Bryce sibling relationship, crescent city, fae prince, my usual ship, witch queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufousnmacska/pseuds/rufousnmacska
Summary: Things have just begun to settle down since the demon attack on Lunathion. But nothing is back to normal. Two archangels are dead and the asteri have yet to name successors. Certain House leaders and lower members have been making plans of their own as a rebellion against the angels begins to form. The mer, witches, shifters, humans, even some from Hel are secretly in contact with each other. All are wondering if and how to involve the fae. The newly crowned witch queen knows a certain fae prince that she thinks can be trusted. And might be vital to their success. The fact that his father hoped to arrange a marriage alliance between them, or that he is distractingly handsome ... well, those shouldn't interfere with her work. No, not at all.
Relationships: Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan, Ruhn Danaan/Hypaxia Enador
Comments: 35
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

The parties and official functions had not stopped. Even with the city's archangel dead, and no replacement named, these events hadn't slowed at all. _The more things change, the more they remain the same_ , Hypaxia thought, taking a sip and making a mental note of everyone in attendance. Everyone important at least. Tharion was doing the same from the opposite side of the room. Along with a tiger shifter named Allia. Each of them figuring out who was here, who was mingling with whom, who might be brought into their fold.

The rebellion was just beginning to take shape, and they desperately needed powerful allies. Hunt Athalar and Bryce Quinlan were at the top of their list of preferred collaborators, for obvious reasons. But it was too risky to approach them about that now. The asteri were watching them more closely than others. They needed to be patient, but act swiftly when opportunities arose. A bit of a paradox, as Tharion often pointed out, but necessary in these dangerous times.

Number three on that list, a name placed there by her hand and causing some disagreement, was currently walking into the room. The two males that followed him everywhere were a few paces behind. When Ruhn Danaan caught her watching him, he whispered something to one of them and they both split off, disappearing into the crowd. She pretended not to notice him coming straight towards her. And she certainly didn't pay attention to the quickening drumbeat rhythm of her heart. Turning her back on him, she caught sight of one of her witches and decided to join her at the food table.

The witch rambled on about the food, the music, the decorations. A young delegate new to the city and its obnoxious excess, overwhelmed and trying to take everything in. Hypaxia smiled and nodded, offering a word or two here and there, keeping her eyes on the witch. But her mind was wandering far, and not so far, away. Far, to the prophecies her mother had taught her. Visions that were said to be coming true, leading the way to overthrowing the asteri. And not far, to the starborn prince, who she'd grown used to seeing in black leather, his sword strapped to his back, piercings and tattoos on full display. But tonight, he was more subdued, dressed in a charcoal gray suit, a dark sapphire tie that brought his already bright blue eyes to life. His pointed ears still held multiple silver rings and studs, but she noticed some were missing.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

Hypaxia blinked, turning to look at the young witch. She'd been staring at Ruhn, who, thank the Mother, was busy talking to someone else. But the male he was speaking to offered a laughing goodbye and left. This was as good a time as any, she decided. Assuring the witch that she was fine, Hypaxia made her way over to Ruhn, just barely avoiding several drunk angels pushing through the crowd.

*****

This didn't seem like a place the witch queen would be seen. It wasn't the most outrageous party he'd been too, not by a long shot. But it was late, and there were drugs and drinks and lots of barely dressed party-goers of all shapes and sexes. And yet, Ruhn had hoped to see her here. She'd attended the meetings held all day, as he had with his father. So he'd thought there was chance she'd come. A chance that, for some reason, made him want to put on this suit instead of his usual clothes. Flynn and Dec had noticed, giving him a once over and exchanging a look that left them deciding to keep their mouths shut for once. At the sight of Hypaxia, in a simple form-fitting dress the color of the ocean, her hair still half done in elaborate braids that abruptly ended in free, tight curls, he'd told Flynn and Dec to get lost. They didn't argue, but by the time he'd looked back, she was the one lost in the penthouse full of people.

A part of him was still pissed that she'd kept her true identity from him. But he really couldn't blame her. He was only mad because he'd acted like an ass. So, he was actually pissed at himself. Pissed that his father had gone ahead and sent her a formal request for an alliance without telling him. The bastard wouldn't tell him whether that offer had included a marriage between Ruhn and the queen. But he did know what the reply said. A simple "No, thank you". When Dec told him, he'd burst out laughing, too impressed with her nerve and dismissal of his father to feel any sense of hurt. The hurt only crept in once or twice, when he lay awake at night, unable to sleep, unable to think about anything else except that fucking prophecy from the Oracle. Wondering if her healer senses had alerted her to his deficiencies. Whatever they even were. 

He tried listening to Ithan, tried to focus on what the wolf shifter was saying, but he only caught every other word. Like magnets, his eyes kept being pulled to her. When Ithan realized that he was fighting a losing battle for Ruhn's attention, he huffed a laugh and said he'd call him later. And then, she was walking towards him.

"Your majesty," he said with a slight dip of his chin. His tone was only partly teasing, showing respect for her position and title while recognizing his past stupidity of not getting her name.

Hypaxia smiled. It was kind and sweet, but he knew she had steel hidden beneath those veils. "Your highness."

"Oh no," he laughed, "formalities aren't necessary for me."

"You're the Starborn Prince," she said, no hint of sarcasm or meaningless flattery. Before he could protest, she continued. "Speaking of which, I've never seen starlight." To his doubtful look, she replied, "Not in person. Seeing your sister on the vidscreens doesn't really count. Care to demonstrate it for me?"

Surprised, Ruhn asked, "Here? Right now?" She shrugged, trying to be casual, as if disinterested by the request she'd made of him. "You should be asking Bryce. She's much more powerful than me."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but then she said, "Your sister isn't here. Besides, I'd like to see your magic."

"Okay," he said, giving in and leading her towards a quiet corner, away from the crowd. He wasn't self conscious of his power, but he'd never liked calling attention to it. Not with strangers around. When it was just the two of them, he took a deep breath and shut his eyes. Her scent, some kind of spicy perfume that heated his blood, threatened to steal his focus, but he managed to ignore it. And then he ignored the music, the talking, everything, falling deep within his magic until he saw and felt the spark that was always a part of him.

*****

Hypaxia watched his face stiffen in concentration, then looked to his hands as they cupped together. A tiny flare of light slowly turned into a glowing orb the size of an overlarge gem. It hung suspended in thin air above his palms, twirling and undulating with power. Because he'd led them to a dark corner, the starlight illuminated his face, giving off colors that normal light didn't. And when he opened his eyes, the blue in them seemed to ignite. Like blue-white stars flickering in the darkest night sky. She looked back to the starlight and laughed, unable to contain her awe.

But the ball of magic flashed once, and a second later, it was gone. Still smiling, she lifted her gaze to meet his. And found a slight frown there. She mirrored it, thinking it was out of place on him, and something she didn't like to see.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked, not angry, but hurt. As if the usual reaction to this incredibly rare magic was disdain instead of delight. As if no one had ever been made happy by his gift.

She reached out for his arm. "No, of course not!" Ruhn glanced at where she touched him and she pulled her hand back. "It's amazing. Unlike anything I've ever seen." Sensing disagreement forming on his lips, she added, "Any amount of starlight is beautiful."

Faintly, he smiled, forcing her to blink several times, trying to regain some sort of composure.

 _You're beautiful_.

Hypaxia's eyes widened as she realized his mouth hadn't moved. Yet, she'd heard his voice as clear as day. Panic flashed over his face when what he'd just done hit him. What he'd just revealed. He was a telepath. A starborn prince, with the gifts of not only shadow magic but telepathy as well. He was far more powerful than she'd known. What other abilities might he be hiding? And why?

Ruhn stammered some excuse, having misinterpreted her expression as disgust or fear. But the blush that rose on her cheeks couldn't be misread. His compliment left her flustered, speechless. And entranced. When he saw her reddening face, his smile returned, and the warmth on her skin, within her, grew.

“Maybe we could have dinner some time?” he asked, his eyes heavy and laser focused, as if they were completely alone in this room filled with people.

Fighting again for her normal cool demeanor, she found herself asking, “To discuss your father’s plan for us? The one neither of us were consulted about?”

“No," Ruhn replied, never breaking their gaze. "He can go to Hel.”

A quick little laugh escaped her lips and she tried to think about what that might mean for the rebellion. What a powerful fae prince, one who would go against his father's wishes, might bring to their cause. But she became distracted. By his feral yet enticing smile, his brilliant eyes and the way the starlight had reflected in them. How it seemed to have come from within them ...

“I just want to see you again,” he said.

She believed him. There was no ulterior motive in his sharp, handsome features. No secrets. Not like the ones she was harboring at least. The thought that this was a bad idea, and extremely bad timing, floated through her head. Hypaxia knew she should discourage him, discourage this ... whatever this was. But she remembered how kind he'd been in the weeks before all Hel broke loose at the Summit. When he'd thought she was just a nameless medwitch. How determined he was to help not just his sister, but the city.

And how he'd pulled her out of the way when Athalar had destroyed Sandriel. She wondered if he remembered he'd done that. Something in the way he was looking at her made her think he did.

Catching a glimpse of the two males he'd come here with approaching their quiet corner, Hypaxia simply said, "Call me." Before the fae reached them, she turned and walked away. As she wandered through the crowd, making her way to the exit, she felt his eyes still on her. With a long, deep breath, she forced herself to ignore the heat of his stare, willing her mask of calm indifference back into place.


	2. Chapter 2

She’d always preferred the forest and mountains to the city, surrounded by giant trees and high peaks instead of fast-moving crowds and towering skyscrapers. But having been away from Lunathion for almost two weeks, she’d found herself itching to return. It was a new experience for her, but Hypaxia didn’t bother denying the reason for it. It, or rather, he, was the same reason for her uncharacteristic nerves as she rode in a full elevator to another penthouse party. 

Ruhn had called, just as she’d told him. But she’d already been on her way back to the Heliruna Mountains for urgent business. He texted her that night though, and every night after that, for the entire time she was gone. Each beep notifying her of a new message from him made her smile, and she’d become conditioned to expect it every evening.

They were friendly and a little formal at first, but eventually became more teasing and flirty. One late night early on, she’d caught herself looking up photos of him on websites since she didn’t have any of her own. Upon realizing what the Hel she was doing, she’d slammed her phone down and tried to will herself to sleep. But sleep only came after she did, imagining the touch of his hands and mouth on her body. All too quickly, that became a nighttime ritual too.

Which explained the nerves from seeing him again in person, she thought, watching the floor numbers light up. She was a queen. A grown adult. There was no reason to be embarrassed. That’s what she kept telling herself as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

 _Okay_ , she thought, _here we go_. 

Much like the previous party, where she’d last seen him face to face – the photos absolutely did not count – the place was packed. Music thumped and people danced and mingled. Hypaxia cast a quick glance around at the other females. Her knee length, high necked dress did not fit in with this crowd. But their style just was not hers. Confidence had never been an issue for her, and it wasn’t becoming one. But she tried to stamp out the fleeting thought that maybe she should have dressed more for fun than style and comfort tonight.

She pushed her way deeper into the expansive room, wondering if she should call him rather than search. Just as she reached for her phone, she saw him. Back in the leather he usually wore. Hypaxia smiled to herself, almost able to hear her childhood best friend Lena asking if she was into bad boys now. Leather and piercings, or suit and tie, she didn’t care. The sight of him made her wish she’d returned to Lunathion sooner.

*****

Mid-sentence, Ruhn drew a complete blank on what he was talking about. Hypaxia was here and she was all he could focus on. The noise, the people, everything seemed to fade away. Her hair was loose and natural, her dress hugged every curve, and her smile …

Hunt turned around, saw the reason for his sudden silence, then clapped him on the shoulder before disappearing. “Good luck.”

Fuck. He needed it.

Suddenly, all the dumb jokes and bad attempts at flirting over the past two weeks came back. Without the benefit of seeing her face, her real time reactions, he never really knew how much of a fool he was making of himself. Right now, as he watched her wade through people, Ruhn thought there was no bigger fool than him.

And he was totally okay with that.

*****

Running into some high-level officials, Hypaxia was forced to make small talk as she ventured around the edges of the dance floor. She kept inching away from the shifter talking to her, trying to make it clear that she had other places to be. The throng of people was keeping Ruhn hidden from her view, but finally it broke. Just enough for her to recognize that he’d seen her.

Leaning against the far wall, shadows played around his broad shoulders, and his bright blue eyes followed her every movement. For a moment, or two, maybe three, Hypaxia just stared at him. The shifter, probably drunk and definitely oblivious, was still speaking. She offered a quick goodbye and left him to find someone else to talk to.

But Ruhn was not oblivious. He saw how flustered she was. Probably saw the damn redness blooming on her face. The way she blushed always gave her away to him. A smug grin crossed his face. Yes, he’d seen it all. As she slipped through an opening between people, his smile grew predatory, in a way that would normally make her uncomfortable. But from him it didn’t. His eyes were shining as if lit from within. The heat returned, coursing through her body. On her cheeks, down her neck, down, down, down … until the images of her fantasy rushed back with it.

Someone bumped into her, startling her back into reality. But reality was still standing just over there, dark and watching, always watching. They really should have met in a more private setting.

*****

He was being a sleaze. Staring openly, not bothering to control himself. Every conversation, every innuendo of the last two weeks continued to replay in his head. But instead of embarrassment, now, at the sight of her walking to him, her hips swaying, a coy smile on her delicious lips … he felt emboldened.

 _Hel_ , he thought, _at least try to be a gentleman_.

Something in her expression changed, and at the last minute, she swerved away and walked past him without a word. Ruhn’s breath caught in his chest, and for a second, the doubt returned. Of course, she wasn’t interested. Of course, she had more important things to deal with. Of course, she-

Right before she went through a door leading out to a balcony, she glanced back at him. A tilt of her head, an upward curve of her lips. And then she was gone. A second later, he was too.

*****

Hypaxia moved into a secluded corner of the immense balcony, away from the small groups that had congregated outside. The only light came from the glow of the city around them and the party inside. Before she had the chance to wonder what the Hel she was doing, or if Ruhn would follow, he appeared in the door. He found her instantly, despite the darkness in which she stood. Or, possibly because of it. The moment he was next to her, shadows wrapped around them, further hiding them from prying eyes.

Offering her one of the drinks he must have grabbed on the way out, she knew by the clarity of the bubbly liquid that it was sparkling water. Not champagne. Not alcohol, which she didn’t drink very often. A random subject of one of their conversations. Hypaxia smiled, impressed by his memory. She’d actually planned to have a drink or two tonight, but this warm, floaty feeling she got each time he looked at her was giving her a better buzz than champagne. 

“Your majesty,” he said, bowing his head slightly. He’d been calling her that ever since he found out her true identity.

“Your highness,” she replied, maintaining the air of formality.

Their texts had always started this way. An overly formal beginning that quickly lapsed into either mood lightening banter or intimate questions and revelations that felt dangerous. And addictive.

She stared at him, not yet taking a drink, trying to merge the different versions of him in her head. The one who told silly jokes to make her laugh after a long day The one who was a lethal Aux warrior, and the one who was shy about his starlight gift. The one who admitted that too much of his life was about distancing himself from his father. And, of course, the one in her fantasy.

Hypaxia looked at the delicate, fluted glass, then sat it down. “I’d rather have something else.” Ruhn’s eyes widened, then half closed as she rose up on her toes and leaned towards him.

She didn’t know where this was coming from. No shrinking flower around males, she also was usually not this forward either. Never quite this demanding.

When their lips first touched, Ruhn moaned and she smiled at the deep, rich tone. As their mouths moved against each other, she reached up and wrapped his dark, silky hair in her hand. With a slight tug, she moved his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Another moan, lower and louder, and the sound made her body hum. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he pulled her closer, holding her up.

She fell completely, savoring the feeling of his tongue and lips, his musky scent and strong hands, losing herself in the memory of her fantasy. This time, _she_ moaned, realizing how very close the fantasy was to reality.

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, the darkness of her closed eyes began to change. The black turned to a deep red, then lighter until it was as though she’d closed her eyes in the bright sunlight.

Hypaxia opened them and broke apart from their kiss to see Ruhn glowing. The light - his starlight - was not as brilliant or blinding as his sister’s. But it was beautiful, illuminating them in pale bluish light within the sanctuary of his shadows.

Light and dark. He controlled both.

Well, maybe control wasn’t the right word, she thought, watching the wonder and dismay grow on his face.

“This…” he held out his hands, glowing like a just lit lamp. “This is new,” he finished after a long pause.

Gingerly, she touched the palm of his hand and laughed. For a second the light flared, and then, almost as slowly as it had appeared, it faded.

*****

Ruhn watched it go, trying to figure out where in the Hel it even came from. Starlight was not something that came easily to him. It took immense effort and concentration and that … that had taken neither. And it had poured from his entire body, so much more than the small spark he usually managed.

He’d been utterly lost in her. Her taste, the sweep of her tongue across his lips, the spicy smell of her hair, the way her back arched at his touch, making her press into him. He’d been with plenty of females, had been lost like that before, and he’d never once summoned his light like that.

As Hypaxia traced lines across his palm, he realized that no, he’d never felt that before. This, all of it, was new.

When the starlight was finally gone and they were left in shadow, she still held his hand, palm up. But her eyes met his. This was new for him. And he decided, even though he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, he was not going to fuck it up.

“I still owe you a dinner,” he said quietly, suddenly feeling shy. As if the two weeks of texting, as if that kiss hadn’t happened. The flush of her cheeks stole his breath and he thanked the gods for it. Her cool, queenly demeanor was hard for him to read sometimes. But that blush …

“Let’s go,” she said, pulling him towards the door.

Ruhn let her, grinning like a fool as she led them through the crowd and onto a blessedly empty elevator. Where he gave in and kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruhn woke to the sound of a shower running and a song being hummed. The melody was unfamiliar, but the occasional words and the long, low notes made him think it was an old song. Perhaps some ballad only witches knew. Smiling, he lay still, listening to Hypaxia’s voice resonate through her small apartment. He felt no rush to move, though the thought of joining her entered his mind. If not for her busy day ahead, he would have.

A few months had passed since their first dinner. And while she’d been away for days at a time during those weeks, whenever she was back in Lunathion, he’d spend the nights here. They made due with their phones when they were separated, texting and talking.

He hated the constant leaving, but he found he enjoyed those interactions over the phone. It felt like they were taking things slowly, like he was getting to know her on a deeper level. And she was drawing things from him that he probably wouldn’t talk about in person. All this despite the fact that he was with her almost every night when she was in the city.

Looking around her bedroom, sparsely furnished with simple pieces and a subdued color scheme of greens and blues – to remind her of the forests where she grew up? – Ruhn cringed at the thought of Hypaxia in his house. Even if he had it cleaned from floor to ceiling, had all the damage from parties repaired, something about having her stay there felt wrong. He didn’t think she’d care. But he would. He was starting to care about a lot of things he never gave a thought to before.

Mostly his drinking and the drugs. He hadn’t given up those vices completely. And she hadn’t asked him to. It was just … this feeling he had that he wanted to try and be better in some ways. Hypaxia wasn’t the only force behind this new leaf. Reconnecting with Bryce was making him want to change some things too.

The downside, to both relationships, was the thing he was caring too much about. The Oracle’s prophecy that he’d be the end of the royal bloodline was haunting him more and more often these days. He fucking hated wasting time on it, but it always popped up, gnawing at him during the most unexpected times. Like right now. 

Hypaxia turned off the water but continued humming.

Should he tell her? Or did she already know somehow? If he did tell her, was that implying he saw a future with her? She’d told him at the Summit that wasn’t something she was interested in. Had her mind changed? Or was this just a fling to her? What was it to him? Besides something new and exciting. And, increasingly, a big part of his life …

Sitting up and running his hands through his hair, he swore under his breath. He was acting like a teenager for fuck’s sake.

Hearing her walk back into the room, he regained his composure and turned to find her wearing only a big blue towel. He should have gotten in the shower, the Hel with her meetings.

As if reading his mind, she smiled apologetically and said, “I’m running late. You’re bad for my normal eight hours of sleep.”

Ruhn just laughed, thinking that he might be getting more sleep now than he used to. She turned to her closet and began to pull out clothes to change into. Noticing the time, he jumped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. “Tea or coffee?”

“Oh, I suppose coffee today,” she called back.

After starting the coffee, he rummaged through the refrigerator to pull out some jam for the muffins he’d brought with him the night before. He sucked at cooking food, but he was great at buying it. He’d even tracked down a little shop that sold cloudberry jam, something that was hard to find outside the Heliruna Mountains. She came out a few minutes later and sat at the little table where he’d set up her breakfast.

Taking a sip of still steaming coffee, she moaned and said, “You’re forgiven for keeping me up so late.”

He leaned against the counter and watched her eat.

“Aren’t you hungry?” she asked.

Ruhn didn’t hold back on the grin he gave her, loving the sight of the red blush that crept over her cheeks. “I’m fine,” he said, deciding against taking her back to bed. She was a queen after all. It would be bad form for her to show up to an important meeting with the angels twenty minutes late. Or an hour. Or two.

That was one way this arrangement was frustrating. When she was in the city, her days were full, either in her role as queen or as a medwitch. She still kept the clinic open, though only for appointments. He wished they had a few days just to themselves. But he understood. His schedule for the Aux allowed for little free time.

Hypaxia ate quickly. As she gathered her things, he said, “I don’t like that you don’t have a security detail. You’re royalty. Surely there’s a queen’s guard.”

She gave him a smile that he couldn’t read. “There was for my mother, and now for special events. But for every day, I can handle myself.”

He knew that. She had her own set of magical skills aside from her already impressive ability to heal. That didn’t mean he liked it. Things were calm right now. But he knew, they all knew, it wouldn’t last. There still wasn’t an archangel in charge. Isiah was fine, keeping things in order and making sure the city ran smoothly. But he was a temp, waiting each day for the announcement about his replacement. None of that really bothered Ruhn, except there were rumblings that a rebellion was taking shape. Dec had dug around, unsuccessfully, for any intelligence that might suggest who was involved. Even Flynn’s spy network came up empty. When he had to give his father updates, he was sure to keep the annoyance off his face. The Autumn King was pissed by the lack of intel only because that left him out of the loop, which left him unable to control everything. His father wasn’t quiet about his desire to rule instead of the angels, at least around his son. Ruhn was pissed because he wanted to help. Not to hand the city over to his father. No fucking way would he take part in that. He just wanted the angels, the psychotic ones anyway, gone. Micah and Sandriel were a huge first step. But they were child’s play compared to the asteri.

“Dinner?” she asked.

Ruhn sighed. “I’m on duty tonight.”

Hypaxia’s brow creased slightly as she leaned in to kiss him goodbye. “Be careful.”

“I can handle myself, your majesty.” She wrinkled her nose before smiling. “I know this really talented medwitch I can call if I get into trouble.” He kissed her again, then watched her leave.

*****

As Hypaxia unlocked her door and entered her apartment – empty, dark, quiet – she realized how quickly she’d gotten used to Ruhn being here. The thought bothered her.

Not because she’d come to see they were a good match. And not because she was scared of her growing feelings for him.

His absence was a problem because it reminded her of how precarious this situation was becoming. For some reason, the other rebel leaders were still dragging their feet about bringing Ruhn into their ranks. With each day that passed, each week and then month of keeping this secret … all the while falling for him … The guilt was beginning to weigh upon her, more heavily than even her mother’s crown.

This time, the thought that sprang to mind made her smile. The cloudberry jam Ruhn had brought here for their too few breakfasts together. She’d never told him it was her favorite, and he likely got it because of the red and gold crown she wore for official events. Like so many other things with him, he’d probably guessed. But he guessed right.

Her magic and premonitions told her the connection building between them was not a thing to be taken lightly. Which made her deception all the more difficult.

A part of her kept saying he’d understand. Ruhn was intelligent and politically savvy. He would understand why her involvement with the rebellion would be risky to discuss. Even with him.

But another part, the part that was growing ever louder with each passing day, was worried he would only see it through a lens of trust. From their late night conversations when she was traveling, she’d quickly gathered that letting people in wasn’t easy for him. Learning she was deceiving him, even if it was at the order of the other leaders and not by her own choice … she didn’t want to imagine his reaction.

Just as she was about to get something to eat, her phone rang. She found herself smiling, expecting his face on the screen. But it wasn’t Ruhn.

“Can you meet tonight? In the usual spot?” Tharion asked.

They all had a complex web of spellwork on their phones to keep prying eyes and ears away, but they still had to be careful. The “usual spot” was near the River Gate, so that Tharion wouldn’t have far to go out of the water. And it was a public park without a lot of cameras leaving some rare blindspots in this city of constant surveillance. Hypaxia hesitated for a moment, wondering where Ruhn’s Aux duties took him in the city.

“Hello?” The mer sounded annoyed, which didn’t bode well for a quick meet up.

“Yes,” she said, trying not to return the mood. “Half an hour?”

“Sounds good.”

She glanced at the half empty box of pastries as she turned toward the door. And made a decision. To Hel with it. She trusted Ruhn, and needed his help. Tomorrow, she would tell him everything.

Hypaxia was at the small park before Tharion arrived. Pretending to be on an evening walk, she found a secluded bench and sat, waiting while she pulled out her phone. She didn’t need to pretend to look busy. She was still getting used to the countless red tape and little fires that needed to be put out that came with being queen. All the years of training and education, which she was immensely grateful for, had not prepared her in every way for ruling. Many of her mother’s advisors had continued on to serve her. But there were enough empty positions that needed to be filled that some days felt as though she’d been drowned in paperwork. The bureaucracy of the angels was an entirely different headache. As she scrolled through her messages, she allowed herself a short daydream about a day off.

The dream was indeed short lived, as Tharion appeared behind her and sat close by.

Their conversation was terse and quiet, exchanging only necessary details and updates. Some new shifters had joined the cause, and the rebels would be meeting next week to consider making inroads into the human groups fighting on the far continent.

Hypaxia couldn’t hide her annoyance. These were things that could have been sent by coded messages. It didn’t warrant an in person meeting. Letting the stress get to her, she asked, “And what about Ruhn? When can we bring him in?”

Tharion frowned. “My queen says no. Jesiba said no. I’m still working on them.”

She swore under her breath. “This is ridiculous. We need him. The prophecy says-”

“I know what it says. I know what they all say,” Tharion countered. “I’m trying. I don’t know why they’re resisting. Maybe because of his father. But it’s clear to me, he’s no lap dog to the Autumn King.”

“No, he’s not.”

The deep voice that was not Tharion’s froze her to the core.

Hypaxia spun around to see Ruhn only a few yards away.

“Fuck,” Tharion growled, standing and moving to block her from the hellish glare emanating from those normally kind blue eyes. “Danaan, this isn’t what you think.”

Ruhn barked out a humorless laugh. Despite the presence of the large mer between them, Hypaxia still felt his stare. Cutting and cold and hurt.

“I overheard enough to know it’s exactly what I think it is,” Ruhn said. “What I’m unclear about is why? I don’t have shit for magic. I’m apparently not trustworthy.” Tharion tried to interrupt but Ruhn told him to fuck off. The mer shut up but didn’t move.

Hypaxia was still frozen and silent. And she knew that was making things infinitely worse. If this had been some sort of lover’s tryst she’d been caught in, she didn’t think he’d be as upset. But this betrayal … this cut Ruhn deeper than anything else that could have happened.

Regaining her thoughts, her surroundings, her self, Hypaxia stood and walked around Tharion. She wasn’t prepared for the full force of his anger, and flinched away from it. His face fell even further at her reaction. She knew, through her healing abilities, she could sense his emotions, and knew what was coming.

_You’ve been using me_.

It wasn’t a question. And those were the words she’d feared since this all began. Since she’d thrown all her sensibility and caution to the wind and told him to call her.

_Keeping me close, leashed like a dog, for when you needed me. For another fucked up prophecy_.

_No! Please Ruhn_.

Her eyes were filling with tears as she tried to decide if she should tell him the truth, that she was falling in love with him. Or should she let him go? For his own good.

Tharion was staring back and forth between them, clueless about the telepathic communication, and unwilling to give them any privacy. His knowledge of their growing relationship was minimal, but he wasn’t an idiot. He’d seen the way Ruhn watched her at the Summit. Had even kept a tally of how often the starborn prince looked her way. ***** She didn’t want an audience, but he refused to leave.

_That’s not true. I’m not with you to trick you into anything. I care about you._

“Bullshit,” Ruhn said with another dark laugh. His face seemed to clear of all emotions, a calm, uncaring mask put firmly in place. Before turning to leave, he said, “Don’t bother calling.”

Before she could say anything more, he disappeared into shadows and was gone.

As her legs threatened to give out, Hypaxia went back to the bench and practically fell onto it.

“Shit,” Tharion said, over and over, with other curses mixed in. When he turned to find her looking as if she’d been punched in the gut – more like her heart – he ran over. “Sorry.” She sniffed and wiped away some tears. “Shit,” he repeated. “I didn’t know you and him were …” He had the grace not to continue.

“He and I,” she said, twisting around to stare into the darkness where Ruhn had just been standing.

Tharion swore again, then said, “Okay. Let’s get you home. Give him a little time and then ignore that part about not calling him. He’s mad, but he’s not stupid.”

Hypaxia nodded her head numbly. What the Hel had just happened? She felt shell-shocked. One minute, she was imagining where she and Ruhn might go to escape all their responsibilities, if only for a day or two. And the next … her chest was cracked open, she couldn’t breathe, and she had no one to blame but herself.

Tharion was right. Ruhn wasn’t dumb. Which was why she knew he would not answer, no matter how many times she called.

*****

He’d been useless the rest of his patrol, keeping himself apart from the others so he wouldn’t explode in rage at them. Ultimately, unsurprisingly, he’d failed at that, blowing up at Declan when he innocently mentioned the rebels.

Alone in his room, empty bottles around him, smoke hanging in the air, chasing a high that might pull him up from this endless bottom, Ruhn couldn’t get her out of his head. Every word, every look, every expression ran on a loop. There was a faint voice telling him that in this state, he could analyze each second he’d spent with her and she’d look guilty as Hel.

“Fuck you”, he told it, turning his music up louder.

But the voice didn’t melt away with the rest of his senses. It just started unloading more truths.

He was a rare starborn fae with hardly any power for light. Instead, he dealt in shadows and mind-reading.

He would be the end of his family bloodline. By choice, by violence, by rebellion, he didn’t know.

He was chosen to wield the starsword but it called to his sister. Had their shared blood attracted it to begin with? Was it using him to get to her?

Just like his father used him. Never treated him like a son. Never loved him.

And now Hypaxia.

He refused to let that thought continue. Refused to think of the L word in association with her.

Ruhn laughed, deep and without humor, the sound foreign and chilling him to the bone.

They could use him all they wanted. None of it fucking mattered since he wasn’t really the Chosen One anyway. He was powerless, a blight on his family, a placeholder. A fucking idiot for thinking himself worthy of her.

Finally, the drugs seemed to take hold and he felt himself falling, floating, spinning. Cranking the music up, he concentrated on the freedom of no longer caring.

*****

 ***** Full disclosure - Tharion counting the number of times he caught Ruhn watching Hypaxia during the summit was not my idea. [It’s from this post](https://sarcasticbookdragon.tumblr.com/post/612311164183101440/he-was-so-counting-how-many-times-he-caught-ruhn) on tumblr and I love it!


	4. Chapter 4

“What the Hel, Danaan?”

Flynn turned the empty bottle of scotch upside down, letting what little remained trickle out. He caught himself before calling Ruhn a drunk. “I thought you’d at least wait for us.”

Ruhn ignored him and started up the stairs. He heard Dec come through the door and then the two males were whispering. He knew it was about him. But he didn’t listen. Didn’t care.

He’d quickly fallen back into old habits in the last week. Drinking, smoking, going to clubs or staying in for the parties his friends held here. He never did more than sit there, alone and drowning in scotch and self pity. Bryce’s growing concern hadn’t even been enough to snap him out of this.

Stumbling into his room, he fell onto the bed, fully clothed and soaring from whatever he’d just smoked. He’d almost forgotten how much he had always relied on this. But now, he actually kind of hated the oblivion. Sure, it helped him relax, helped him sleep.

But then, so had she.

And there’d been no nasty hangover from her. Just heartache.

Shit, he was pathetic. It was no wonder it hadn’t worked.

He looked around the room, his eyes losing and regaining focus on a chaos of clothes and weapons and equipment and junk. He’d once tried to imagine her here, in this bed with him. A laugh escaped his lips and he jumped, surprised by the sound.

The buzz of his phone made him flinch again. Wishing he could bash the fucking thing against a wall, he pulled a pillow up over his head instead. If he didn’t need it for Aux duties, he would destroy it. His only other responsibility was a joke. The Chosen One, Starborn Prince, Heir of the Valbaran Fae ... meaningless titles for a worthless little prince who was nothing more than his father’s lapdog.

He laughed again, thinking, at the very least, he was damn good at pouting.

Another buzz came, muffled by the pillow but still audible. Against his better judgment, Ruhn reached over to the bedside table, knocking empty glasses over in a blind search for the phone. When he got a hold of it, he took a breath before cracking open an eye to see who’d texted.

He was expecting Hypaxia. Not hoping. Expecting.

She’d messaged him almost every day with what he assumed were apologies. He never opened them, never replied. Never scrolled through the photos he’d taken with her. Didn’t care that it had been two days since her last text. He definitely was not hoping to see her name pop up.

But it wasn’t her. It was Bryce with the second of her twice-a-day check-ins to see if he was still breathing. Those were here exact words. Every time.

_Hey!_

_Are you still breathing?_

No, he wanted to reply. How can I with my chest caved in?

Instead, he wrote back

_Yes. Contemplating a career change. Writing for Fangs and Bangs. Seems I have a talent for melodrama. Good stuff._

He imagined Pax laughing at that as Bryce replied

_You??? Never. I’ve never once thought of you as a drama queen. Never. Never ever._

Seeing the word queen made Hypaxia’s presence in his thoughts pound like a drum. Or maybe that was just his fucking head.

_Nice. So you inherited all of the dq genes from dad then?_

She sent him a middle finger followed by a heart.

Hypaxia had never sent those kinds of things until he’d shown her how, telling her the double meanings behind some of the more innocent looking symbols. After a day or two of nothing but faces and animals and magical signs, he’d teased her, telling her he’d created a monster. Immediately, she’d sent a string of little beasts and devils. Trailed by a heart. The memory filled him with heat, and in a far off way, like he was watching himself from outside his body, he realized he was smiling.

As if summoned by his thoughts of her, his phone buzzed in his hand and notification of a new message popped up. Before he could stop himself, his finger hit the name _Pax_ , and it opened.

_I miss you._

That’s all it said.

Ruhn squeezed his eyes shut. And he saw her sitting in the sunny courtyard at her clinic, drinking tea and laughing. He saw her watching him from across a crowded room, her dark eyes like magnets pulling him towards her. He saw her writhing atop him, the curls of her hair wrapped around his fingers, her mouth open in pleasure. He heard her voice, the chords and notes so lovely and silky to his fae ears that her singing left him weak in the knees.

He saw her whispering with Ketos, heard them discussing his suitability for their fucking rebellion. Saw her flinch way from him in fear.

He stared at his phone, long enough for the words to stop making sense. And long enough again for their meaning to come back around. Something about the quiet simplicity of those three words moved him to type.

_I miss you too._

Or maybe it was something about the high he had going on. Fuck him. Without hitting send, he shut the thing off and tossed it on the floor.

After another draw on his cigarette, Ruhn welcomed the oblivion, and finally fell asleep.

*****

The message was read. Unlike all the others, he’d actually looked at this one. Hypaxia watched and waited as the cursor flashed in a steady rhythm. He was replying.

The anticipation made her suck in and hold her breath. With each flash indicating Ruhn was typing, she imagined what he might say.

_Fuck you_ was highly likely. Or some other curse. That wouldn’t bother her. She’d rather get an angry reply than nothing. Anger would eventually fade. Nothing meant he was done.

When her chest started to burn from the lack of air, she inhaled shakily, realizing her phone must be toying with her. A few moments later, the cursor disappeared and the only thing left was a _read at 10:33_ notice.

It was nothing, then.

Hypaxia looked around her empty apartment. The tiny place had never felt so claustrophobic before. Even when Ruhn had stayed over, taking up more than his fair share of space with his booming laughter and tall, muscular frame. Somehow, without him here, it felt smaller.

She was not one to mope. Even during those first few weeks grieving the loss of her mother, she’d stayed busy and focused. That loss, while devastating, had been the result of a prolonged illness. There had been time to prepare. Closure.

The loss of Ruhn had been like a blunt force trauma. It hit her out of the blue and left her with no means of recovery.

The severity of it, the fact she was even comparing it to her mother’s death ... That was one more weight added to her collection, dragging her ever downward. She had not realized how entrenched he’d become in her life.

The ring of her phone made her jump and she scrambled to answer. But it wasn’t him. And thank the damn gods it wasn’t Tharion. The mer meant well, checking in on her between calls about the rebellion. But she wasn’t in the mood for a pep talk, or to discuss strategy about the upcoming meeting with Jesiba.

“Hello, Bryce,” she said, trying to hide her disappointment that it wasn’t the female’s brother instead. “What can I help you with?” Hypaxia expected some medical question, perhaps a request for an appointment.

But instead, Bryce asked, “So what’s happening with my brother? He’s barely functioning and I was only just now told” - there was a muffled sound like someone being punched, then a gruff _Hey!_ \- “you might know why.”

“What do you mean barely functioning?” There was no hiding her emotions this time. “Is he okay?”

“He’s just wallowing,” she said, trying to sound dismissive. But she wouldn’t have called if she wasn’t worried. “I’d assumed it was from my father being a dick. But that’s an all the time kind of thing. And Ruhn is used to it.”

Hypaxia didn’t bother saying that no one would get used to the awful treatment doled out by the Autumn King. That was something the half-fae knew as well as her brother.

“I didn’t know you were seeing each other,” Bryce added.

Impossibly, her heart sank further. Their relationship hadn’t been front page news. But she’d thought his sister had known.

“Hello? Are you there Hypaxia?”

“Yes, yes I’m here. Sorry, I was ...” But she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Bryce must have known what she was thinking because she said, “Don’t read into that. After you two first met, I could tell that he liked you. And while he’s annoying and feels entitled to know the details of my life, he hardly ever reciprocates. But, he’s been different these past few months. Happier and calm. I suspected there was someone new in his life. I just didn’t know who.”

Hypaxia was silent, recalling when they’d first met. Not officially, not with names. Or, at least assumed names. She hadn’t been in the city long, working at the clinic and responding to some of the more unusual calls for a medwitch at crime scenes, hoping to get more information about what was happening and whether it was a danger to her witches. She’d seen him in the news, had even seen him from afar on a couple of occasions.

But it was at the murder of the temple guard in Asphodel Meadows that they’d first spoken. Hypaxia remembered how intense Ruhn was, not just about gathering the details of the scene, but about his sister. Long before he knew of her true abilities, he’d been a protective, loving brother.

He’d enchanted her that night, despite the grisly surroundings. Apparently, she’d done the same to him.

Cthona, that felt like ages ago.

“Are you still there?” Bryce’s voice was quiet and gentle.

“Yes,” she replied. “Sorry my mind wandered a bit there. Uh, yes, we’ve been together. Until recently.” An overwhelming urge to spill everything to Bryce came over her. The rebels were off limits of course. But the thought of having a friend to talk to, a friend who might offer advice or just listen, someone who didn’t only see her as a queen … The cold emptiness she felt wasn’t just from the vacant apartment. Or Ruhn’s notable absence.

With a quick shot of courage, she said, “I can’t really go into details about the how and the why, but I messed up. And I’ve been trying to contact him to apologize but he’s not answering. Can you give me his address?” She faltered, and said, “It must sound ridiculous that I don’t know where he lives. It’s just that we always stayed at my place.”

Bryce snorted a laugh. “That’s not ridiculous. His place is a sty. Literally. Flynn once had a pig as a pet. And I felt bad for it having to live there.”

Hypaxia heard Hunt laughing in the background and she joined in. “That’s okay. I’m not concerned about the state of his house.”

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Bryce gave her the address for a townhouse near the Old Square then paused before adding, “I’d give it some time though. He’s pretty sensitive. No matter how hard he tries to hide it, he wears his heart on his sleeve. It’s one reason our father looks down on him. There’s no room for emotion in that asshole’s world. Whatever happened between you … maybe wait a couple of days.”

“Yes, I know,” she said, thinking of all those conversations, in writing and in person, where Ruhn surprised her with his sweet nature. No, not surprised. She’d sensed it early on. But his tenderness always seemed so disparate from his cultivated appearance. Which, of course, was the point. And, according to Bryce, not as successful as he thought it was. “Thank you. I’m leaving tomorrow to attend to some things at home for a few days. I’ll wait until I get back.”

“Okay. Good luck! Not that you’ll need it. He’s crazy about you. Once he quits sulking he’ll realize that. I only mean good luck about surviving his shitty house. Call me if you need help finding your way out of the mess.”

For a second, she wasn’t sure if Bryce was talking about Ruhn’s place or her life. But there was a smile in Bryce’s voice. And a warmth that spoke of genuine affection. As if they were already friends.

Laughing and thanking her again, Hypaxia said goodnight. Thinking of Bryce as a friend, as someone who liked her, apart from Ruhn, made some of the chill dissipate.

But only some.

Later, as she lay in bed, Hypaxia thought about the blinking cursor. It wasn’t just nothing. He’d looked at the message and wanted to reply. That gave her hope.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Ruhn was in the process of sorting through a pile of probably useless tech when the knock came at his door. Expecting Bryce, he yelled, “No one’s here.”

The door opened to reveal Tharion Ketos, wearing a tailored suit and a smug grin.

“Fuck,” Ruhn grumbled. “What the fuck do you want?”

Ketos walked in as if he owned the place, pulling out a chair and taking in the room with curious eyes. The books on the seat were moved to the desk, atop a precarious stack of papers. “Hello to you too. Do you always swear so much?”

“All the fucking time,” Ruhn said, not bothering to return the greeting. He left the junk and turned to face Ketos. “Who let you in?”

“Your band mates.”

“What?”

Ketos wrinkled his brow. “Aren’t you three in a band or something? The way you all dress made me think-“

Ruhn growled. “What. Do. You. Want.”

The mer held up his hands in a peace offering and leaned back in the chair. “I’m here to discuss some things.”

“This better be Aux related because if it isn’t, I’m throwing your ass out.”

“Well I’m in luck because it is about your Aux unit.”

He hoped Tharion couldn’t see the disappointment on his face. He’d heard nothing from Hypaxia in the last few days. And he was too much of a coward to contact her, even though his control was eroding. He was embarrassingly close to calling her. Signaling for Tharion to go on, he sat on his bed, willing himself to concentrate.

“How many of your Aux unit would follow you?” the mer asked. “Hypothetically. Rough numbers.”

“To overthrow the asteri? Or to overthrow my father?”

“Both.”

Ruhn barked a laugh as Ketos was apparently done with the bullshit. He held the male’s sharp gaze as he thought about it. Just a few weeks ago he’d wanted to be involved with the rebels. Had even considered this very question, on many occasions. His Aux unit was comprised of the best of the Valbaran Fae. The strongest and smartest. All of them would follow him against the asteri.

Against his father though …

“Are they mutually exclusive?” He didn’t give a shit about his father. But he wasn’t sure if he was ready to lead a coup either.

“Not necessarily. If you can suggest a way to do one without your father becoming an equally bad replacement, I’m all ears.”

“Shit.” He really didn’t need to say anything else. The rebels might not know the extent of his father’s plans, but they had to have a good idea. They’d be idiots to not have a plan for the power vacuum if they were successful against the asteri.

Tharion stood and straightened out his suit jacket. “You can think about it. Let me know.” He headed for the door, and just as Ruhn was about to break and ask about her, Tharion said, “She wanted to tell you. Since the Summit. I know you understand why she couldn’t.” He made a vague gesture in reference to the ever-present cameras and recordings throughout the city. “And I know you understand that it was for your safety as well as for ours. Now, I can’t speak to anything personal between you two. But Hypaxia is the last person in the world to manipulate someone. Even for this cause. She’s the moral compass of the operation. And if you can’t get over whatever bullshit betrayal you’ve concocted in that pierced head of yours … Well, I guess it’ll be your loss.”

Ruhn said nothing as Tharion opened the door and started out. But the mer wasn’t done. With a wink, he said, “Your loss might be my gain.” And before Ruhn could throw something at him, he shut the door, yelling back, “Call her you fucking idiot!”

He laughed. He couldn’t help it. “What the fuck just happened?”

A buzz came from his phone and he rolled his eyes. The evening check in.

_Did you clean your room yet?_

_For fuck’s sake Bryce. What’s with this obsession about cleaning?_

_It’s a good distraction when you feel like shit. Believe me. I know._

The truth in that made his annoyance fade. And made him feel bad for wallowing in self pity for so long. She’d survived much worse than a break-up. Considering where they’d been less than a year ago, barely speaking, fighting when they did … He smiled, glad that she was hounding him.

He sent her a photo of the progress he’d made, which he thought was pretty good. She disagreed and told him to get back to work.

_As you wish your highness_.

_Don’t fucking call me that_.

_Ok your highness_.

_If you keep it up I’m coming over to supervise_.

He sent a princess symbol with a heart. The heart always worked to end her tirades.

Laying back on his bed, he stared at his phone, wondering if he should take Tharion’s advice.

_Tomorrow_ , he thought. _After I straighten some shit out_.

In the meantime, he went out into the hallway and shouted for Flynn and Dec. They came up after getting rid of the drunk fae and shifters they’d had over. Luckily, Dec was stone cold sober, and Flynn was close enough.

“How many from the unit can we trust?” He didn’t need to go into more detail. They knew everything he did about his father. Hel, they knew everything about him.

Everything except the truth about the Oracle’s prophecy. Which now seemed like it might be a good thing. If ending the bloodline meant ending the threat posed by his father, then Ruhn had no problem with his destiny. He’d proudly sacrifice his title if it led to a meaningful peace for Midgard.

His fingers itched to call Hypaxia and tell her exactly that.

But just then, Dec began rattling off names. Tristan nodded along, a far off look in his eyes that meant he was planning. And so Ruhn began planning too.

*****

The room was much emptier than Hypaxia had been expecting. Instead of a table surrounded by all the upper echelon rebels and their seconds, a lone figure sat at the far end. There wasn’t a single ashy blonde hair out of place on Jesiba Roga’s head, and her eyes were as unforgiving as the sharp edged nails she tapped on the table.

“You’re early,” she said by way of greeting. Hypaxia almost let out a breath of relief, thinking that meant there would be more coming. But the witch had seen, or sensed, her reaction and said, “It’s just us today.”

Sitting a fair distance away, she said, “I was told the full group would be meeting. Did I receive incorrect information?”

Jesiba didn’t answer, just took a drink from a glass that held a golden brown liquid. It looked like scotch, but Hypaxia didn’t know for sure. And she wouldn’t, as the witch didn’t offer her anything, alcohol or otherwise.

Hypaxia was tired. Already tired of the political bullshit required not just in her role with the rebellion, but as queen. Technically, regardless of what she’d renounced and who she now claimed to serve, Jesiba was one of her subjects. Hypaxia wasn’t stupid enough to order her to do anything. But for Cthona’s sake the witch could show a little respect. If not to her queen, at least to another person.

The grin that twisted Jesiba’s mouth made her remember where she was. Remember her place. Queen or not, she wasn’t in charge here. But she’d be damned if she played the good little witch to this sorceress.

She suddenly thought of Ruhn, realizing his fondness for cursing had rubbed off on her. Ignoring the pang in her heart, she returned Jesiba’s smile.

“I assume you are aware of the various prophecies at play here,” Jesiba said, the unspoken “girl” successfully conveyed in her condescending tone.

Refusing to be baited, Hypaxia simply said, “I am the Witch Queen.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Which means you’re aware of what role your lover is to take. Or, is it former lover? I’m afraid I haven’t kept up on the state of your affairs.”

Wanting to roll her eyes at the stupid double entendre, she let it and the insult go. “Of course I am aware. That is why I want him recruited.”

“Still?”

“Still.”

Jesiba ran her finger around the lip of her glass as she studied her. It made a wavering, melodic sound that left Hypaxia thinking of Ruhn again, and his sensitive hearing. She’d never considered herself a good singer, but he adored her voice. Whether she was speaking or singing, humming or moaning, he would sometimes close his eyes in appreciation.

“The union of the sword and blade is not something to be left in the hands of the fae alone. The Autumn King is a fool if he thinks otherwise.” Jesiba’s brusqueness tugged her out of the soft memories.

“The Prince is not a fool. And he is not a minion of his father.”

Those cold gray eyes were like shards of ice and Hypaxia felt her skin prickle. She knew Jesiba was skilled in all kinds of power. Witch magic as well as whatever ghastly practices she’d learned from the Under King. But Hypaxia had been taught by her mother, by the wise, old witch elders, and by the other ancient beings hidden in their mountains. Jesiba’s attempt to enter her mind would not work.

“I have nothing to hide Ms. Roga. Why don’t you just ask me your questions and we can both return to our work.”

The witch smiled that knife-like grin again, giving off a fleeting look that Hypaxia thought might be admiration. At her ability to keep Jesiba from shuffling through her thoughts or her bluntness, she wasn’t sure.

After another drink, Jesiba said, “Danaan is necessary. I don’t like it, but he’s necessary. As critical to our plan as his sister.”

At the mention of Bryce, Hypaxia caught another expression on the witch’s face, like that of a parent worried for her child. She’d seen it often enough on her own mother’s face to recognize it.

Jesiba continued. “Mirrors of the starborn siblings begot by Theia. Both of Theia’s daughters inherited their mother’s power, but not equally.”

Hypaxia wanted to argue that Ruhn had more to him than met the eye, perhaps even his own eye. But she didn’t. Those powers were his to wield. His to understand and develop. He’d kept them hidden for a reason and it was not her place to reveal them.

“Bryce is the horn,” Hypaxia said, knowing the prophecies as she’d already stated and hoping to shorten Jesiba’s lesson. “She will open the rift so we may dispose of the asteri and then seal it.”

“It’s not quite that simple.”

Jesiba’s previous disdain had returned. Her own annoyance bubbled close to the surface. Hypaxia knew damn well that it wasn’t that simple. The asteri were ancient, immensely powerful beings. “So why is the prince necessary? Beyond the sword?”

“The sword isn’t his.”

That stopped Hypaxia and she couldn’t help the shock that settled on her face. “What do you mean? He pulled it from the stone in Avallen.”

“It calls more strongly for Bryce. For her starlight.”

She held Jesiba’s icy stare, thinking, remembering the prophecies and the visions she’d just claimed to know. Running through all the arcane knowledge passed on from her mother. When it hit her, she felt her eyes widen. And saw another brief look of approval cross the witch’s face. 

“He is the blade,” she whispered.

The approval disappeared as fast as it had come. Sorrow, genuine and unexpected, met Hypaxia’s gaze now. 

Despite all her training, this had been a detail left unexplained. Either unknown by her witches, or unspoken.

The blade did not truly exist. Not literally. It was a metaphor. And like Helena’s sister, Theia’s lesser known daughter, the blade was to be the sacrifice. 

Prince Pelias had killed the younger sister himself with the Starsword, joining her fractional amounts of starlight to his own to ensure the rift was sealed. 

“I am sorry to be the bearer of such news,” Jesiba said, having the grace to continue looking sorry.

Hypaxia sat, silent and unmoving. Ruhn was to die for this rebellion to succeed.

She’d been under no illusions that most of them, or even any of them, would survive this. She wasn’t foolish. And yet, she’d allowed herself to fall in love with him. Let him become such a huge and necessary part of her life, that she didn’t want to imagine her life without him.

“He knows,” she croaked. “About the rebellion. He caught me meeting with Tharion and he overheard …” She trailed off. Jesiba wasn’t reacting. Which meant she’d already heard about it from Tharion. “Why are you telling me this? Why now?”

“Against my better judgment, I like you. I will never recognize you as my queen, but … I am pleased that you are leading the witches.”

Hypaxia didn’t reply, not sure if the admission was a veiled slight against her mother.

“Hel,” Jesiba went on with a harsh laugh, “I even like Danaan. You two are a good match.”

“Then why? Why refuse me every time I asked to bring him in?”

“I should think that is clear. Though, maybe my reputation has outgrown itself. I may be a coldhearted bitch, but I’m not entirely heartless.” After a pause, she said, “I knew you were growing close to him. Even if his role in this won’t be borne out for several years, making you live with that knowledge was not my first choice. With the loss of your mother still fresh, I didn’t think you should have to deal with another death.”

_Another death_.

Unbidden, a memory of her mother consumed Hypaxia. It was from shortly after she’d been diagnosed with her illness. Queen Hecuba didn’t look sick, which made the news harder to bear. And she didn’t seem concerned about the death sentence she’d just been given. Instead, she was calm and cool, like always, smiling at her daughter.

_You will get through this_ , her mother had said, insisting on comforting others instead of seeking it. _There will be worse to come. More battles to fight. But you will prevail. And at the end, you will not be alone_.

At the time, she hadn’t considered what her mother was saying might be prophetic. But now, she knew. It had been a vision. And while the words seemed vague, to a witch’s ears, they were anything but. From a mother to a daughter, the deeper meanings were obvious.

She blinked to find Jesiba still staring at her. Still examining her. There was no attempt to probe her mind again, just genuine curiosity. And anticipation.

“That’s not going to happen,” Hypaxia said forcefully, expecting some sort of dismissal. But Jesiba just smiled. What Hypaxia had once seen as contempt on the witch’s face, she now saw as respect. It was still that of an elder towards a student, a superior to an inferior. But it was there, genuine and appreciated. And it made her sit a little straighter.

“Good. That’s what I wanted to hear,” Jesiba said. “Bring him in. And do whatever the Hel it takes to get around that damn blade prophecy and make sure he lives. I’ll get you access to some of my resources.” Seemingly without thinking, Jesiba added, “You’re not the only one who would be devastated by his death.”

Bryce, Hypaxia realized, feeling stupid for not making the connection sooner. The only person Jesiba seemed to care about, despite her ridiculous threats to turn the woman into whatever low creature struck her fancy.

Jesiba rose to leave and reached the door as Hypaxia said, “Wait. If he agrees to become involved, I’m not hiding anything from him. He will be told everything.”

The witch shrugged. “That’s your call.” But her eyes narrowed and the air seemed to crackle around them in warning. “Telling Bryce is mine.” And with that, she was gone. 

Under her breath, Hypaxia said, “You could have at least given me an idea of how to tell him.” Then, with a deep sigh, “Fuck.”


	6. Chapter 6

Heavy beats of music and peals of laughter escaped from the open windows of the townhouse, carried down the sidewalk on the warm night breeze. When she reached the door and raised her hand to knock, Hypaxia hesitated. Days ago, Bryce had given her the address, and the encouragement to come here. But now ... now she wasn’t sure if she could do this. As much as she wanted to see Ruhn, wanted to repair this break between them, she still had no idea how she was going to tell him about the prophecy.

Jesiba hadn’t cared if she told Ruhn everything, yet the witch had forbade her from telling Bryce. Hypaxia couldn’t see a scenario where Ruhn kept this from his sister.

Then again, the more she’d considered, the more she thought he would. He’d do anything to protect Bryce. And if that meant offering himself up as a sacrifice to ensure a safe future for her, for them all … Well. That was definitely his style.

A smile crossed her face. He tried so hard to make himself look imposing and uncaring, hoping no one would see the goodness concealed behind that dark and dangerous first impression. Hoping no one would hear the self-deprecation hidden beneath his snarky humor. Doing whatever it took to distance himself from his father.

_Fuck it_ , she thought. Not one to swear often, she’d heard enough from Ruhn and taken up the habit when the moment called for it. And right now was a fuck it moment.

It took several knocks for the music to be turned down and for someone to come and open the door. The fae who’d mastered the vidscreen feeds at the summit stood in front of her. He stared for a second, clearly trying to place her face. His eyes widened comically when he did.

“Oh shit,” he muttered, half bowing, half beckoning her to come inside.

She bit back a laugh. “You don’t have to do that. Really.”

“You’re the witch queen,” he said, as if that was that. No more discussion. But then he added, “Uh, Ruhn’s upstairs. Was he expecting you?”

Hypaxia had been hurt to learn Bryce knew nothing of her relationship with Ruhn. It seemed his sister had been right in her assessment that it had more to do with them being siblings than anything else. His friends knew. And even though the three were practically joined at the hip, making it almost impossible for them not to know, the thought centered her, giving her a boost of confidence.

“No,” she admitted, glancing behind him into the living room. Several sets of eyes looked back, some drugged, some clear, none with any recognition of who she was. Except for the other fae male that made up the trio. He was on his phone, staring at her, a slow, crooked grin taking shape on his face. He was more conventionally handsome than the techie, but less so than Ruhn.

It was funny how quickly she’d taken to using Ruhn as some sort of baseline. The balanced lines of his face, the sound of his laugh, the polite way he always held the door for her. The fire in his blue eyes and passion in his voice when he spoke about a case he was working on for the Aux.

By Cthona, it had all snuck up on her. He had snuck up on her, in so many ways.

She pointed to the staircase and started towards it, asking the tech guy, “Which is his room?” But before she reached the first step, Ruhn appeared at the top, sliding into the banister from a full run.

It had been so long – too long – since they’d last been face to face. The sight of him, in loose hanging pants and a t-shirt that looked as if it had just been thrown on, his hair pulled back, his eyes fixed on her … Hypaxia froze. Froze and waited for his reaction. Examining his eyes, she found none of the hurt that had clouded them before.

Taking the steps a few at a time, he descended, took her hand and silently led her back up, ignoring his friends the entire time. She squeezed his hand, and hope sparked to life when she felt his grip tighten in return.

*****

Ruhn had been staring at his phone for half an hour, his finger hovering over her name, growing more and more pissed off that he was taking Ketos’s advice. He wanted to call Hypaxia. He just didn’t want it to be at the behest of the mer. Though, he had to admit that Tharion was a decent male, coming here and giving Ruhn the kick in the ass he needed… Even if he’d basically threatened to go after Pax if Ruhn didn’t. Then again, he couldn’t be sure that Tharion hadn’t implied him in the threat, and not Pax.

“Fuck it,” he mumbled, realizing he was stalling. But just as he was about to make the call, his phone buzzed.

Flynn’s smirk practically poured out of the earpiece. “Your witch queen just showed up.”

Ruhn was out the door and sprinting down the hallway before another word was said. He’d managed to grab a shirt – was it clean? He didn’t fucking know – and got it on just as he reached the top of the stairs, almost killing himself trying to stop.

Hypaxia had a foot on the lowest step but didn’t move when she saw him.

The sight of her was like opening your eyes to color after seeing nothing but gray for years. Like the first gasp of air after being pulled from drowning. Like … like … He couldn’t think of another dumb metaphor. She was happiness. Serenity. She was all he wanted.

And he’d spent the last few weeks being an asshole. Gods he hoped she could forgive him.

Skipping down the stairs, he reached for her hand and brought her back up. The strength with which she held on to him sent a jolt through his chest, as if he’d been struck by lightning. The starlight inside started to bubble to life but he put a lid on it. It was at that moment that he realized his magic had been dormant. The last time he’d called on it had been with her. Since he’d left her in that park, he hadn’t summoned it, hadn’t felt it. And now, in her presence, by her touch, it was aching to burst out of him.

*****

When they were alone in his room, Ruhn let go. Immediately, the lack of his touch, brief though it had been, left her cold. He paced around, not saying anything, not looking at her. The spark of hope from seconds ago flickered, threatening to go out.

As she watched him walk in circles, she took note of the space. Large enough for a huge bed, a couple of sofas arranged around a vidscreen and elaborate music system, a work table half filled with gadgets and weapons in the process of being fixed or cleaned, a desk holding files and papers, a wall of stuffed bookshelves.

Bryce’s description of the place as a pig sty came back, and without thinking, she said, “You cleaned.”

Ruhn stopped and spun around, staring at her suspiciously, trying to figure out how she could know he’d done anything since she’d never stepped foot inside his house before.

“Uhh,” she muttered, “I can smell the cleaner.” She sniffed the air, finding nothing but his scent there. The scent she’d missed when it had faded from her sheets and apartment.

His eyebrow quirked upwards as he smiled at her, having figured out what had happened. “Bryce spoke to you.”

Hypaxia nodded, trying not to let herself be carried away by his smile. More than anything, she’d missed that. Making him laugh with a silly joke, making him smirk with desire, making him grin from the sound of her singing.

“Listen, Pax.” He ran his hand through his hair, only to get it caught up in the tie holding it back. With a harsh curse, he yanked it out, letting his black hair fall like a silk sheet.

Ogling him like a lovesick witchling, she was glad his eyes were downcast. At least until she could shake herself back to reality. And back to what she needed to do.

“Wait. I need to explain something first,” she said, regaining his full attention. His bright blue gaze was going to be distracting. After a deep breath, she went on. “Yes, I am a member of the rebellion. And yes, I wanted to recruit you. I think you understand why I couldn’t tell you about it. I may be a queen, but I’m young and newly crowned. My opinions aren’t given much weight among the leaders.”

Ruhn made a quiet huff of disapproval and crossed his arms. Hypaxia eased towards him, moving slowly as if he might disappear if she got too close.

“I did not pretend or exaggerate my feelings for you. This wasn’t a ploy to get you to help. In fact, I should never have become involved with you at all. I knew it could complicate things. But … you saw me. The real me. Before I was officially recognized as queen. Before the full weight of this new life started to pull me under. The way you looked at me made me feel ... real. Alive in a way that if I messed up or said the wrong thing, it would all be okay. I love you.”

Carefully, she brushed her fingertips across the back of his hand. At his intake of breath, at the pebbling of his skin, her hope from earlier returned. Perhaps he could see through the fog of self-doubt and insecurity that his father had poisoned him with. A poison that could not be removed by her magic. She could not fix him, and he was no cure for her troubles. The doubt that she’d never be the queen her mother was. The fear of leading her people in the war to come. These plagued her as much as Ruhn’s demons afflicted him.

Either he’d believe her or not. Believe in himself, or not. Fight his demons, or not.

She loved him. And she knew with certainty that though they could not cure each other, they could help each other. He’d already done that by being a safe haven from her daily responsibilities. A source of laughter and love, offering an ear to listen and a font of supportive words. He was what she needed. She wanted to be that for him.

Hypaxia realized that Ruhn was staring deep into her eyes, as if he knew what she’d been thinking. The smile that tugged at his lips at that moment reminded her of his magical abilities. Flames licked at her cheeks as she blushed, her eyes closing in mortification.

_Shit_.

“You heard all that?” She opened her eyes to find him grinning. He nodded. Scrunching her eyes up again, she said, “Please, say something.”

“Something.”

“Oh my god,” she said, shaking her head in annoyance and trying hard not to laugh. She failed.

But before she could say or do anything else, his hands were cradling her face and he was kissing her. She pressed herself into his body, relishing the feel of him, his warmth and solidity. One of his hands dropped to her lower back, eliciting a moan from both of them. The twin sounds were like fuel poured onto a fire, and with a single swift motion, Ruhn lifted her up. With her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, they deepened their kiss.

She was utterly lost in him. That scent of warm spices that called to her. The quick nip of his teeth on her lower lip that had her sighing his name. The way he groaned in reply, loving even the faintest sound of her voice. The pressure of his strong hands, holding her hips firmly against him.

And of course, his starlight.

Hypaxia opened her eyes as they kissed, intoxicated by the glow of his magic.

And just as he was about to lay her down on his bed, that starlight broke through the haze of desire, reminding her of the other reason why she was here.

*****

Ruhn had never experienced a natural high like this. No amount of alcohol, mirthroot, or any other drug could compare to it. To her.

Every sense was on overload and he was damn close to blowing a fuse. How had he lasted so long without her? How had he been so fucking stupid to stay away? Hypaxia had no reason to forgive him, and yet she had. She had no reason to be with him. And yet, here she was.

Somehow, she loved him.

Somehow. The disbelief threatened to undo him as much as the sensation of kissing her. He stood on a precipice that overlooked two possible outcomes. A leap off one side meant descending into hate and misery, an all too familiar landscape where his father would always be in control. A leap off the other meant love. Love and trust. In himself and Hypaxia.

_Either he’d believe her or not. Believe in himself, or not_.

She hadn’t intended for him to hear that. And he hadn’t lurked inside her mind to listen. It was as if she’d been yelling it into his brain. As if her magic sang to him. A song almost as sweet as her true voice.

“Gods, Pax,” he groaned into her neck as he laid her back onto his bed. “I’ve missed you.” He propped himself above her, watching her stare in awe as his light slowly faded. “I am so sorry for everything I said. For letting all my shit get in the way. I was an idiot and I’m sorry.”

“We all have shit that gets in the way of things,” she said, tucking his hair behind an ear.

“Even when you swear it’s like a symphony,” he said, getting her to laugh. And promptly melting at the sound.

“I meant what I said.” Red bloomed on her cheeks. “Or, didn’t say. We both have demons. I want to help you with yours.”

“And I’ll help you too. I’m sorry for being such an ass and overreacting.”

“Well, I need to apologize too.”

“No, you don’t,” he said.

She scooted out from under him to sit in the middle of the bed. “I handled it poorly. For that, I’m sorry.”

In the space of a few seconds, she’d grown serious, and Ruhn suddenly became worried. Had the rebel leaders punished her for being with him? Or for him finding out about them? Tharion hadn’t mentioned anything was wrong the night before when he’d stopped by.

“What is it?” he asked, sliding over to sit next to her. She crossed her legs and looked around the room, gathering her thoughts. “Does this have something to do with the prophecy?”

“What?” She practically jumped out of her skin.

He shrugged, trying to look unconcerned. In reality, he was starting to freak the fuck out.

“When I overheard you that night. With Tharion. He said something about a prophecy.”

Hypaxia’s throat bobbed and it seemed like she had to force herself to look him in the eyes.

“That bad, huh?” he said, trying for lightness. When she didn’t reply, he added, “It’s okay if you can’t tell me. I don’t want to get you in trouble for sharing secret intel or anything.”

For a moment, she looked like she might take the out he was offering. Might claim that it was top secret and that until he joined the rebels and was allowed to know, he’d have to stay in the dark. Ruhn had no idea what this prophecy might entail, but he had enough experience with them to know they were bullshit and ruined lives, even if they never came true. He was about to say as much when she finally spoke.

“It involves the endgame of this rebellion,” Pax said, taking one of his hands in hers. “You know about Theia and her daughters.” He nodded, trying not to get distracted by the warmth of her skin on his. “About how Pelias used the starsword to close the rift and seal off the demons from Hel to end the war?”

“I know the basics. Just what’s been passed down in bedtime stories. The books I’ve read don’t go into detail.”

“The legend is widespread, but it’s not accurate. The true history is murky. Even so, many prophecies sprang from that story, and that time. Some told by the fae, some by the witches, even the shifters, and sprites. The angels may even have some. But there’s one prophecy in particular that is shared by your kind and mine. We refer to it as the blade and the sword.”

Ruhn laughed, relief filling him. “Yeah. I’ve heard that one. Except it’s a knife and blade.” He waved off the different words, then, sitting up straight like a school boy, he recited, “When knife and blade are reunited, so shall our people be.”

Hypaxia didn’t smile. “Terminology aside, the fae version is only about your people. Mine applies to all the people of Midgard. All except the asteri.”

Ruhn thought about that for a moment. It was no wonder the rebels would fixate on that prophecy if they saw it as a means for liberation from the asteri. Glancing to where the starsword hung on the wall, he asked, “How long-”

“I’ve known about it for all my life,” she interrupted, guessing his question. “It was part of my schooling. But it was only yesterday that I was told specifics. About the greater implications.”

She was squeezing the hel out of his hand, and when he looked at it, she dropped it like it had burned her skin. He kept staring, trying to make sense of the fragmented thoughts running through his head. He believed her that she wasn’t using him to fulfill a prophecy. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t gambling away the hopes of the rebels on him.

The Chosen One. Chosen for nothing but the end of the Valbaran royal bloodline.

It was like the ocean. This darkness in his head. Endless and eternal. The doubts and loathing might go away for a short time. But like waves, they always came back. Sometimes big as swells during a storm.

“I’m not really sure what to tell you. If you think because I have that sword that I’m some kind of savior for the rebellion ... I may have pulled it out of the stone, but it’s powerless without the knife. And more importantly, it calls to my sister.” He looked up to meet her gaze. “Not me.”

He’d never said it out loud before. That the starsword, the fabled weapon of the Chosen One, didn’t really belong to him. He’d seen how it reacted to Bryce, the way it vibrated, the starlight glinting on its surface, inching towards her, wanting to be in her hand, not his. He’d seen how she tried to ignore it. At the time, he had no fucking idea that she possessed true starlight magic, let alone how much. But once she’d revealed it by going supernova, it had all made sense.

He stood and began to pace again. “I can’t do fuck all for your rebellion. But here’s something you can add to your list of prophecies,” he said, a bitterness in his voice that rarely played anywhere outside of his own head. “The Oracle told me that I’d be the end of the royal line. That’s what I’ve been chosen for. Not to be a good king. Not to save the fae. I’ve tried finding a silver lining. Some meaning that doesn’t involve death. But ending my father’s reign can’t be done peacefully. My only destiny is destruction.”

Hypaxia said nothing, just watched him with big brown eyes that seemed to see right through him. This was the part where she’d make some excuse. Realize how beneath her he really was. Realize no royal line would want to be tainted by his presence.

*****

She felt him fading. Falling into some dark place where all his fears resided. Closing the space between them she lifted his head so he was forced to look at her. She concentrated on how much she loved him, hoping his magic would hear and drive away the defeat in his eyes.

Caressing his cheek, she said, “I know about the starsword.” At his surprise, she hurried to explain. “Jesiba told me. Where she gets her information, I have no idea.” More somber, she went on. “As for the Oracle, I might have an explanation for that.”

Hypaxia continued, telling him about the intricacies of the blade and sword prophecy. That the two things must be joined in order to seal the rift. Pelias had wielded the starsword and possessed starlight magic, just as the stories told. But the blade that was not a blade, that had been Helena’s sister, an unnamed daughter of Theia who possessed barely a trickle of starlight. Just enough, that when combined with Pelias’s gift, it would ensure success. He killed her with the sword, allowing the power to transfer to him and ensure the door into Hel would never be opened.

She explained that with the horn a physical part of her, and as the true wielder of the starsword, Bryce would need to pull double duty if the prophecy were to come true. His sister would create a new rift through which the asteri would be banished. Then, she would need to close it.

At some point in her telling, Ruhn had turned away to sit on the sofa, staring into the middle distance at nothing. Each piece of knowledge seeming to hit him like a punch to the gut. “She wields the sword,” he said in a monotone. “And I am the knife.”

“Blade.” Hypaxia corrected, without thinking.

He faced her, his eyes shining. “You mean sacrifice,” he said. “By Bryce’s hand.”

Tears slipped free from her own eyes and ran down her cheeks. “Yes.” Furiously wiping her face, Hypaxia forced lightness into her voice and said, “But … but I don’t want you to worry. Jesiba wants me to find a loophole. She’s given me full access to her libraries, contacts, anything and everything. And I already have some ideas. Old magic that isn’t well known outside of the witches. And new technologies that might help.”

She began naming some of the possibilities, but he only looked at her, appearing to glaze over more and more with every word. Softly, she asked, “Ruhn? Are you okay?”

*****

_Well fuck_ , he thought, sitting down hard on a couch as his legs finally gave out from under him.

No wonder he was a drama queen. Something in his subconscious must have been preparing him for the day he’d have to … what was it? Let his little sister kill him and steal his power to send a bunch of megalomaniacs into another dimension.

As Hypaxia rattled off potential solutions, Ruhn just stared at her, getting swept away by the notes and chords of her voice.

Gods, he loved her. Loved that she was already fighting to get him out of this. Loved that she was brilliant and brave and beautiful.

“Ruhn?” she asked, the change in tone drawing his attention. “Are you okay?”

“Does Bryce know anything about this?” Jesiba Roga was many things, her cruelty well known. But he knew in his gut that she cared for his sister. Even if she never showed it.

Pax shook her head, watching him carefully. “She and Hunt are under too much surveillance. Even so, Jesiba told me not to tell her. That order doesn’t extend to you. So if you want-”

“No!” he almost shouted. Then, more quietly, “No. She’s not to know. Not until it’s necessary.”

Eyes glossy, she tried to blink back the moisture that was building. “It won’t be. Not if I have any say about it.”

Ruhn leaned in and kissed her. Hard at first, turning more gentle as they drew it out and he brushed away the new tears that began to fall. “I love you. More than anything in this world. And I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. If that means dying to give Bryce my starlight, I’ll do it.”

As if she’d been waiting for him to say that, she opened her mouth to argue but he stopped her with another kiss.

“If there is a loophole, we’ll find it. You’re the smartest person I know. And I’m not half bad either.” Finally, she smiled. “If we combine our forces-”

“And Jesiba’s,” she added.

“And Jesiba’s, we’ll find a way around it.”

“How can you be so sure? How can you be so … happy?”

He kissed her again, pulling away to rest his forehead on hers. “Because you love me. And I love you. And right now, that’s all that matters.”

*****

The next morning, Hypaxia woke curled up along Ruhn’s side. She wasn’t sure if he was awake until he started playing with her hair.

“Mmmm, I like your bed,” she said, stretching her arms and legs as she rolled onto her back.

“I like any bed you’re in, majesty” he replied, rolling too so he came to rest against her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her on top of him, tickling her until she was breathless with laughter.

When she could breathe again, she said, “There’s a prophecy I didn’t tell you about last night.”

Ruhn closed his eyes, gently running his fingers up and down her back. “No. No more prophecies. No more oracles. No more fate and destiny and all of that other shit.”

“It was more of a vision actually,” she said, laughing as he sighed in exaggerated surrender. Pushing herself up on an elbow to stare into his jewel like eyes, she said, “Shortly before she died, my mother had a vision that involved me. It was after she was gone, after the coming war. And it’s got me thinking. She said I would not be alone. She saw me with someone.”

“Who?”

She kissed the tip of his nose. “One who is chosen.”

Ruhn huffed a quiet laugh. Pulling her back down and returning to stroking her back, he said, “If you’re trying to get me to accept that ridiculous title by saying I’ve been chosen by the Queen of the Valbaran Witches…” He paused for effect and then sighed again. “That just might work.”

Resting her cheek on his warm, bare chest, right over his heart, Hypaxia began to hum. It was an ancient song that Ruhn loved, telling a tale of young love that is lost and then rekindled. Her voice was soft at first, building up slowly until the humming turned to singing. She felt more than heard his deep moan of appreciation. And as his delicate fingers tapped out the familiar rhythm on her back, she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And sorry for the quickish ending. I have a lot going on right now and don't have the time to devote to extending this into a longer fic. I may come back to this story in the future though, and I have some ruhnpax headcanons I will eventually post.


End file.
